


Stars and Stone

by JamieBluewind



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBluewind/pseuds/JamieBluewind
Summary: It has been over a week since Riz left town for a well deserved vacation with his mom. Fabian might have been more chill about his best friend coming back if they hadn't kissed the night before he left.





	Stars and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Fabian's perspective
> 
> Warning: Spoiler for season 1 of Fantasy High

Fabian sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing one foot as he tried to calm his nerves. It had been over a week since Riz left on vacation. Since the night they both got a little drunk and kissed under the stars. The Ball breaking his crystal seemed like such a minor detail at the time. It was an opportunity to surprise him with a much nicer one later after all. Drunk Fabian forgot that Riz would be leaving the following morning. Sober Fabian had been going stir-crazy for nine days trying to figure out what the kiss meant.

Not that Fabian hadn't thought about it before. The Ball could be a little much at times and was the biggest dork, but he was Fabian's favorite person in the world. Riz cared, even when nobody else did. He kept trying even after anybody else would have given up. He gave and never seemed to ask for much in return. He was the boy that never got violent when he was bullied, but killed and ate a DRAGON who hurt the people he cared about. He had his flaws sure, but eventually most of his flaws had become endearing as well. There was just so much to like about the goblin that Fabian would have been a fool to not at least consider the possibility.

In fact, considering the possibility had been all Fabian had been doing since the kiss. That had led to a few... _<strike>detailed, creative, passionate</strike>_ stray thoughts that required his attention. Otherwise, Fabian had spent his spare time worrying about what the kiss would mean to Riz, if he remembered that night, and how to bring it up.

For now, he had a little over half an hour before Riz would be there. Fabian took a moment to mentally go over his checklist. Room clean? Check. Stress relief? Check. Showered, shaved, and minty fresh? Check. Hair acceptably styled to his standards and dressed appropriately? Check. All that was left was meditating to calm his mind before going downstairs to meet-

*knock knock knock*

Fabian froze.

"Hey Fabian!" a distinctive voice called through the door, "Open up man, it's Riz."

God damn it. Since when has Riz been early for anything!?

Fabian grabbed the bottle of magic mint breath spray sitting by his bed and sprayed one pump of the strong mist before making his way to the door. Deep breath in. Blow it out. Remember to smile. And "Why hello The Ball!" Fabian said as he swung the door open with his usual dramatic flare. "A little early aren't we? Miss me that much?"

"Heh," Riz said as he shook his head. "We actually made really good time," he said as he walked under Fabian's arm and made his way into the room. He had grown a few inches since they first met, but The Ball was still a solid foot shorter than Fabian, so he didn't have to duck. His eyes were also level with Fabian's chest and the reason Fabian spent an hour trying on shirts that showed off his pecs. "It didn't hurt that mom was in a hurry to get out of there."

"Oh really?" Fabian said. He shut the door as he turned towards the goblin.

"Yeah," Riz answered as he set his briefcase down on a nearby chair and opened the lock, "Not because of family though. They were great. I'm kinda glad we left early just to hang out with them."

Riz started ruffling through the endless pockets and pulled out a bag. Fabian may or may not have checked out the other man's butt while he was preoccupied, which - like the rest of Riz - was small, but cute. "So... the conference?" Fabian finally said. 

Riz turned towards him, bag in hand. "Kinda?" he replied with a shrug. "Like... the conference itself was really fun. There were a lot of really cool workshops. I learned a few new tricks and got to test my skills against some real pros. There were just these... guys on the last day. Took my mom saying that she was taken as a challenge."

"Wait," Fabian said as he tried to piece it all together. "You're telling me... that somebody didn't take no for an answer from your mom... YOUR mom... Sklonda Gukgak... and didn't end up seriously injured?"

Riz grinned mischievously. "Like I said," he replied as he looked Fabian directly in the eye, "We were in a hurry to get out of there." 

A beat of silence followed before laughter erupted from Fabian. "Oh god," he said as he held his stomach. A few stuttering words escaped as his brain caught up. "Any survivors?" he asked as he wiped away a tear. 

Riz tried to look serious, but a smile kept breaking through. "She let them off pretty easy," he answered. "Just some bruises and a broken nose. That one kick though..." Riz said with a pained look on his face. "It was... oof. I really don't think he'll want anything near him but an ice pack for a while." 

Fabian hissed through his teeth. "Oooo," he said with a grimace, "Remind me to never piss off your momma." 

The smile returned to Riz's face. "The best part was that the healers on site saw the entire thing," he continued. "They fixed mom up and gave us some buffs for the road, but refused to heal the guys. Said that they needed to learn that their actions had consequences." 

Fabian nodded in approval "I like them," he said as he pulled out his crystal. "Remind me to send them a gift basket," he said while he typed a note for later. 

Riz crossed his arms. "Since when am I your receptionist?!" he asked with a massive amount of fake indignation, "I've been here five minutes and I already have to remember two whole things!" 

Fabian shoved his crystal back in his pocket. "Oh dear!" Fabian replied as he leaned back and put a hand dramatically to his brow, "How could I have ever expected Riz Gukgak to remember things. I shall forever regret the error I have made this day." 

Riz rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha," he said flatly as he tossed the bag at Fabian. 

Fabian caught the bag with ease. His brows furrowed as he inspected the projectile, discovering a small box inside the plastic bag. "What's this?" he asked. 

Riz raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" he answered. He shifted his weight and tried to find a place for his now empty hands. "Just... open it!" 

The plain box was the size of Fabian's hand. It had a sticky spot and bits of paper where a price tag had been scraped off. Two small pieces of tape kept it closed. Fabian scratched off the tape on one side, pulling a bit of the thin box with it. He worked it open to reveal a small charm, much smaller than the box it was housed in. The silver-colored compass rose looked like it had been made by hand, each of the eight points of the star meticulously shaped. It sat on a circular backing made of a dark blue goldstone that had been polished and glittered like it was filled with tiny stars when it moved. The stone was framed with thick silvery wire with a strong loop attached to the top for a chain to go through. And there - etched on the back and almost too tiny to see - were the letters TB. 

"Riz..." Fabian said quietly with wide eyes. He looked up at the other man. Riz was staring down, shifting his weight and wringing his hands. His ears were folded back and the tips were the same dark earthy green that ghosted over his freckles. He seemed flustered and shy, two words that had never in the history of the world been used to describe Riz Gukgak. 

"Listen man," Riz said, still looking down, "you are my best friend and I wanted to get you something really cool, but I couldn't afford anything, so I made you... this." He gestured towards the charm still sitting in Fabian's palm. "I know it's not what your used to, but I think it turned out okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his blush darkened. "I also like you. As more than a friend. So...”

Fabian stood still. He felt like the world had stopped. Like he was moving through sludge. "I..." he started. His voice was quiet. He cleared his throat to try and help the words come out. "I love it." 

Riz looked up. He stared at Fabian with soft-eyes. He looked so... vulnerable, but also hopeful. 

Fabian instinctively took a step forward. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he said. He looked back down at the charm with a warm smile. "You put so much into it and it shows. It's perfect." Fabian gently closed his hand around the charm and held it to his heart before he closed his eyes. 

Deep breath in.  
Blow it out.  
"And I like you as well." 

Fabian opened his eyes to see Riz frozen in place, slack-jawed with stunned wide eyes. Completely still save the tip of one ear which occasionally twitched. Riz shook his head and blinked rapidly. "What?" he asked. 

Fabian smirked as he took another step. "I," he said as he struck a dramatic pose with one foot on a table and one hand still over his heart, "Fabian Aramais Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster, like you, Riz 'The Ball' Gukgak. I like you as a friend and I like you in a way that I would consider it a PERSONAL INSULT if you were to never kiss me again!" 

Fabian looked over at Riz who was practically beaming and chuckling softly. "Well," Riz said, his green eyes sparkling, "I would hate to start off our relationship by insulting you." 

They met halfway, Riz standing on his toes and Fabian leaning down to meet him. Riz wrapped his arms around Fabian's neck. The kiss was soft and sweet until they both broke out into dopey grins. 

Fabian suddenly reached down and wrapped his arms around Riz. "Hey!" Riz yelped as Fabian picked him up and started spinning him around. 

"I have a boyfriend!" Fabian yelled out and it was filled with so much joy that Riz couldn't fault him for it. 

They giggled at the silliness of it all until Riz's lips met Fabian's again with a contented hum. "As my first official act as your boyfriend," Riz said as he pulled back to look Fabian in the eye, "I would like to warn my dope of a boyfriend about spinning me around like a lunatic unless he want his shirt to end up like his old backpack." 

"Duly noted," Fabian replied before kissing the other man again. He could get used to this.


End file.
